NERV: Children of Apocalypse
by Hiryu Kaga
Summary: A continuation of the original storyline after Kaworu's death. OOC and SC warnings apply. Act I removed for re-writing, sorry.
1. Prologos: The first chords/When you real...

**NERV: CHILDREN OF APOCALYPSE  
Prelude: The first chords/When you realize...**

------------------------- 

"Why?..."   
Shinji looked at his Eva's bloody hand.   
**_You know very well.   
_**Why did you tell me to kill you?...   
**To save you.   
**Why did I listen?...   
**To save the others.   
**What others, there are no others.   
**Lilim.   
**They never did anything for me.   
**But they have. Your friends.   
**Friends?...   
**The ones you love. The ones you care for.   
**I cared for you.   
**You had to choose.   
**There must have been some other way.   
**You had to choose what was right. Me - or them.   
**Why did I choose to kill you?   
**The reasons are within you.   
**Reasons to be ashamed of. Fear of my father.   
**Don't lie. Don't lie to yourself.   
**Then why?...   
**The answers are yours to find. They will come. Be patient.   
**I will.   
**Be strong.   
**I will.   
**Carry on.**   
He felt someone grab his arms; he looked at the recovery crew, then shook their hands off him.   
"I can walk myself" - he said coldly and crawled out through the hatch. He looked at his hands: they were clean, but his conscience was not. 

------------------------- 

Asuka was floating in darkness. It seemed she had been there for eternity. Then, suddenly, she saw something.   
A gray-haired boy approached her smiling.   
"Who are you?"   
"It is irrelevant. You want... answers."   
Asuka was about to snap when she realized... she simply couldn't behave that way. Something inside her just wouldn't let her act like that towards this strange boy. Her eyes caught sight of his red ones. "You... What am I doing here? Where am I?"   
"At the moment you are in a limbo, half way between life and death."   
"Did I..."   
"No, you did not. When Section Two found you, you were unconscious. It seems you've passed out before you could hurt yourself."   
"Then why am I... here?"   
"This is what you wished for. Nothingness. The end of pain and failures. Isn't it why you wanted to die?"   
Asuka finally broke away from his eyes. "Y-yes... But I didn't die..."   
"That's because part of you still wants to live. You have some responsibilities out there, and it's not just piloting your precious Unit Two."   
"Other... responsibilities?..."   
The boy sighed. "Whenever a person dies, someone is left behind. In your case, part of you does not want to leave these people."   
"Who... are they?"   
Another sigh. "I see that even a genius may lack social skills. You really don't know, do you? Your friends. Especially one of them. The one you need."   
"Who?..."   
"I'm seriously starting to doubt your intelligence." - he smiled sadly. "He is my friend and my enemy. Now that I'm gone he needs you as well. But he will not ask for your help. The last time he did, he only regretted it..."   
"Shinji..."   
"Yes. He is the only thing that you have now. Do you want to wake up?"   
_**Don't come anywhere close to me!   
I hate you!   
I want to die...**   
_Her eyes welled up with tears. "So what if I do? All this went too far. No-one will ever forgive me."   
"They will, they just have to understand you... You have to LET them understand you..."   
"How?..."   
"When you see them, you'll understand. You didn't answer. Do you want to wake up?"   
"Do I?..."   
_**Some things are worth dying for.**_   
"But I don't want to die. Not yet."   
"..." Bright light surrounded her. She gasped when it hit her eyes, and then she felt as if something was stuck in her throat. She coughed, to no effect.   
She was lying on her bed, facing the ceiling, attached to IV units and monitors. Dim light shined in the hallway, onto her weak, wasted frame. Then another light blinded her for a moment. She noticed a translucent shape standing near her.   
The boy smiled serenely. "A wise choice. Don't fail them... and yourself. Don't fail me. I chose to die so that you may live. Shinji chose to kill for the same reason. He lost his friend to save the others, among them - you..." - he slowly started fading.   
_**Don't go**_, she thought desperately. _**Don't leave me...**_   
"I must. Remember, HE is all that you have now. Don't fail him."   
Asuka coughed and weakly reached for the nurse call button. The room was again almost dark. 

* * *

Touji was lying on his hospital bed, his eyes wandering around the ceiling.   
"I'm bored. Ad nauseam."   
"Then I am bringing you good news." - boomed a voice. Touji bolted up on his bed, looking at the newcomer.   
"Yeah, as if YOU could ever bring me anything good... commander." - if venomous words could hurt, this last one would kill.   
"What do you want from me? An arm and a leg wasn't enough?"   
"To be sincere, no." - Ikari seemed unfazed. "You are required at NERV."   
"If you want me to pilot, forget it. You can use one of those things that you used against me."   
The commander adjusted his glasses. "As insolent as ever. I guess we will have to find someone else." - he produced a cellphone and dialed a number.   
"Someone...else?"   
Ikari seemed to ignore him. "Fuyutsuki? Our pilot is... unwilling to work. Commence search for another Child." - he ended the conversation.   
"Wait a second!" - shouted Touji. "What do you mean - another Child?" You're gonna put someone else in my place?"   
"Yes."   
"You can't do this!"   
"Why not?" - the commander smirked inwardly. **_Children are so easy to manipulate..._**   
"You want another kid to end up like me?"   
"What happens to them is irrelevant, as long ase they are useful." - stated Ikari, turning away. However, he did not exit the room, as a strangled whisper reached him:   
"Stop."   
"What did you say?"   
Touji was glaring at him, helpless. Finally, he gasped: "I... I can't let you. I WON'T let you hurt anyone else. I'll... I'll pilot for you... just as long as no other kid comes to take my place."   
"Very well. You will report to Central Dogma when you are released." - Ikari walked out of the room.   
"Yes, sir." - Touji waited until the man was out of earshot. "You bastard. You cold-hearted bastard. No wonder even your own son hates you..." - he growled through clenched teeth. Then he settled himself back on the bed, again staring blankly at the ceiling.   
"So much for boredom..." - he murmured, ire still strongly present in his voice. 

* * *

The office was small and currently dark. In the shadows, a figure of a man, sitting at his desk, was barely visible. It was quiet, although not really peaceful.   
The silence was broken by a sound of footsteps outside. The door opened.   
"You called, sir?" - asked a strong masculine voice.   
The silhouette at the desk moved and light suddenly went on. A very dim light, just enough to see two men looking at each other. Both wore military uniforms. Both seemed tired.   
The man at the desk suddenly smiled. "Yes. Do you have the report? And stop standing at attention, this isn't a military parade. Sit down." - he gestured towards the other chair.   
"Yes, sir. We finished the installation an hour ago." - the younger man handed him a manila folder and sat down. His superior looked through the papers. Silence lasted for a moment.   
"You know, Jacek, I didn't expect it from you." - he said, straight-faced.   
"Is... something wrong, commander?"   
"Wrong? Everything is absolutely brilliant." - the older man smiled. "You did exceptionally well, and fast. This IS the full report, isn't it?"   
"Of course, sir." - Jacek sighed with relief.   
"You're our best technician. I'd hate to lose you." - he flicked the switch on the intercom. "Find pilot Jowik and send her to me. ASAP." - he turned it off. "So how long will the tests take?"   
"Shouldn't take more than four weeks. If I may ask, sir... what are the HQ doing with Unit-04 after that?"   
"I'll tell you when your sister comes."   
The intercom beeped.   
_"Sir, pilot Jowik is here."_   
"Send her in."   
The commander smiled at the girl entering the room. Yes, of all his subordinates he most was fond of the two present in his office.   
"Took your sweet time, didn't you?" - he joked. "Sit down. Now that we're all here... I have some news for both of you. Anna?"   
"Yes, sir, I'm listening."   
"Good. You have been re-designated." - he looked at the girl's eyes opening wide.   
"Re-calculations have been made, and it seems you meet the requirements not only for the Second Child, but also for the Sixth."   
"I... I'm the... Sixth Child?..."   
"Yes, Anna. You're not a backup pilot anymore. Now, on with the news. You know of pilot Sohryu's... accident?"   
"I do. I was supposed to replace her..." - she said, slowly regaining her composure.   
"She's better now, so no more replacements are needed. However, in a month or so you WILL head for Tokyo-3. Supreme Commander's orders." - he turned to Jacek. "Of course, you're going as well, both as Anna's guardian and Eva's head technician."   
"Yes, sir." - Jacek scowled. He didn't like the prospect of moving, but... Orders ARE orders.   
"Will I meet others there?" - Anna seemed excited.   
"Yes, Anna, you'll meet Asuka, as well as the First and Third Child."   
"And the other two?"   
The commander's mood darkened slightly. "The Fourth is still in hospital after his... activation accident. As for the Fifth, he is unfortunately... deceased. He... died in confrontation with the Seventeenth Angel. I am not allowed to tell you more, but I'm sure you will be informed of everything as soon as you arrive there. Any more questions?"   
"No, sir." - the siblings said in unison.   
"Then you are dismissed. Go home and get some sleep, especially you, Jack. I want both of you rested for the tests tomorrow."   
When the door closed behind them, the commander flicked the light switch, letting his tired eyes rest. Darkness quickly engulfed the small office. 

========================= 

**Pronunciation tips:**   
Jacek: read as "Yatseck"   
Jowik: read as "Yovick"   
Yeah, yeah, Polish names are so complicated...   
--- 

**Hiryu's Post-Productive Rant:**

So it has started. This idea has been trashing around my brains for quite a long time now, so I decided to put it in writing. God knows how long it'll take me to write down the rest of it. Be prepared: it's going to be either long or unfinished. Not to mention that it most likely will be "yet another fanfic series by yet another ambitious amateur". Well, you've been warned. If you still want to read more of it, I'm MOST thankful (and surprised). Any C&C are welcome, be it praises or words of utter disgust. Still, I will not acknowledge flames. If you hate it so much, give me reasons. Good reasons.   
--- 

**Hiryu's Unproductive Rant** - part two   
or   
**Tirade of a Demented Dragon**

Right, the following ramblings are for FFN exclusive. This story is one of my oldest ideas, and holds a special place in my mind. So don't expect me to stop writing, no matter how much critique I'll get. It's MINE, and although I might retouch some parts to the reviewers' liking, I will NOT simply scrap the story! It has too much value to me.   
That would be all. Coming up next:   
**Act I: Arrival/End of the Wait**

Salut! 


	2. Parodos

**NERV: CHILDREN OF APOCALYPSE  
Parodos**

------------------------- 

The Men of Power shall be blinded   
But the One Who Deceives them will be given the Insight.   
He will know the Trial as it comes.   
The forsaken Child will be brought to her rights   
As she enters the ranks of the Chosen.   
And then, in the eve of the Trial,   
The Parents will be betrayed.   
Their Child shall stand for the Lilim,   
The One which he loved.   
But their Fathers will clash and die.   
So says the Messenger of the Lord. 

_Revelation of Simon the Assurian _


End file.
